


Third time's a charm

by timetofly



Series: Robbie and Gary. How it began. [4]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: Robbie and Gary, how it began.There are a few parts to this that I'll upload over the next few days. The first parts are smut free, teen rated.Part 1: Gary.





	1. Part 1:Gary

The five of them had eaten a surprisingly good meal (considering the cheapness of the hotel) and were enjoying a few drinks in the bar when the smile suddenly fell from Jason’s lips and he quietly informed the others that Nigel was peeking around the doorway watching them. The mood was instantly less jovial. They all agreed to call it a night before Nigel waltzed in and ordered them to bed like naughty children, just to show he was the boss. As they stood and moved away from the table Mark stumbled a little, the drink had gone to his feet as well as his head. Rob threw a friendly arm around Mark’s shoulders and gripped the top of his arm to ensure he stay upright should Nigel still be hanging around in the hotel lobby. As they left the bar they were all relieved for different reasons when Nigel was nowhere to be seen. Once in the lift the atmosphere lightened again as they made fun of Mark’s inebriation,  
“Where you sleeping tonight Marko? Plant pot or fire escape?”  
”No pissing in the bin this time!”  
“Someone tell room service not to take his calls!”  
The lift door opened and they stumbled out, Rob still holding tightly on to Mark and declaring with great dramatics that he would be the selfless soul who ensured Mark at least made it to his bed. The others enthusiastically applauded his heroism and headed to their own rooms.  
Gary was relieved again, it would give him a few extra minutes to get himself ready for bed, and for what was sure to follow. He had to gain some control over what was happening with Rob. He felt like he was being swept along, desperately pretending that he knew what he was doing but really having no idea. Not that he wasn’t enjoying every moment, it was incredible, he’d never felt anything like it, but that was the trouble. Every time Rob went near him his heart would thump in his chest making him dizzy, the slightest touch sent shock waves through his entire body and when Rob touched his bare skin he lost all control and turned in to a begging, sobbing mess. It was embarrassing! Rob was so calm, so relaxed about it all, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, as if he’d done it a hundred times. Gary felt at a distinct disadvantage and as though he should reset the balance.  
Once in their room he hurriedly brushed his teeth, stripped off all of his clothes, shoved them in to a draw then jumped in to bed. He thought for a second then quickly shuffled across to the other side of the bed and turned over, laying on that infuriating spot behind his left earlobe that made him lose his senses when Rob kissed it. He didn’t even know about that spot himself until Rob had found it last night, and now he was clearly going to use it as often as he could. Irritatingly he felt himself getting hard in anticipation. For fucks sake, Rob wasn’t even in the room and already his body was doing as it pleased! He curled his legs in to the foetal position and pushed his bum back a bit so that when Rob did turn up and got in to bed he may not notice how keen Gary’s body was. He was going to play it cool, take charge, call the shots. Rob was not going to be in control this time. Gary’s heart mocked his determination by leaping in his chest and thudding like a drum in his ears at the sound of Rob’s key in the door.


	2. Part 2: Robbie

Rob kept his arm around Mark’s shoulders and the tight grip on his arm to hold him upright as Mark stabbed the key in the general direction of his hotel room door keyhole. Eventually, by some sort of miracle, the key found it’s target, the door was opened and they entered the tiny room. When they reached the bed Rob held on to Mark with one hand and pulled the blankets back on the bed with the other. He let Mark go with a little shove in the direction of the bed and watched him fall face first on to the mattress. “Turn over Markie, I’ll get a right bollocking if you suffocate”. Mark laughed and did as he was told. “You’re a good mate, so caring” he chuckled. “I know” Rob replied straight faced. He looked at Marks trainers, wondering if the laces were beyond his capabilities. He’d matched Mark drink for drink in the bar and, although his tolerance was higher, he was far from unaffected by the amount of vodka they’d got through. Deciding the laces were too complicated he grabbed a foot and said “brace yourself”. He yanked the shoe off and threw it over his shoulder. “Thanks mate” Mark chuckled, then “thanks mate” again as the other shoe joined it’s twin in the corner of the room. Rob flung the blankets over Mark’s legs, moved the phone a few feet further away from him then, after a quick glance around, located the bin and put it beside the bed. “There you go mate. Now, you stay in your room, no ordering three course meals from room service, and there’s the bin – just in case. You gonna be ok?”  
“Coursh I am Rob, I’m not that pissed” the reply was slurred and sleepy. “You go play with Gaz”. Rob’s heart thumped in his chest but he said nothing and headed towards the door. As he reached out for the handle Mark spoke again. “Rob?”  
“Yes mate?”  
“Be careful won’t you? Don’t let him break your heart”. The air seemed to rush from his lungs as Rob tried to think of a response. His default mask of a cheeky grin and carefree voice fell in to place. He turned around and with an exaggerated wink he responded “what heart?” then left the room.  
As he walked along the corridor to he and Gary’s room he pushed Marks unnerving words from his head and tried to compose himself for what was about to happen. What was about to happen, he wondered, how far would they go? He didn’t have a clue what he was doing and as far as he could tell Gaz didn’t either. He still couldn’t quite believe that it was happening, that Gaz hadn’t been horrified, hadn’t told him to fuck off and hadn’t told Nigel he wanted Rob out. He didn’t have time to dwell on any of it as he reached their room. A battle rumbled on between the warm ache in his boxers and the nerves churning in his stomach. He stood outside the door, key in hand, and took several deep, calming breaths. It was quiet inside, maybe Gaz was asleep he thought, causing a wave of disappointment to rush over him. He slid the key in to the lock and burst through the door needing to know. He was greeted by the sight of Gary in bed, laying on his side, smiling. A buzz of nervous excitement coursed through him and pooled at the base of his hardening cock. Oh fuck, how was he meant to keep up the calm and confident act when that was on offer? “I’ll be right there” he grinned and darted in to the bathroom. 

Rob started at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Then smiled. Then danced a silent little jig of excitement before grinning back at himself. “OK” he said silently, “go easy, calm the fuck down, you’re cool” He brushed his teeth, rinsed his face in cold water then striped off his trainers, socks and t shirt. Leaving clothes spread across the bathroom floor he walked in to the bedroom with a nonchalance he did not feel, a smile tugging at his mouth that he could not suppress and a hard on it was pointless trying to hide. He said a silent thanks to the Vodka that had taken quite a large edge off of his inhibitions and, swallowing the nerves that bubbled in his throat headed towards the bed.


	3. Part 3: Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last pretty much smutless bit

He watched Rob walk towards him casually unbuttoning the fly of his jeans, that infuriating cocky smile on his face and a look in his eye that could only be described as predatory. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Gary put his hand on top of the blankets in front of him, hoping that as Rob pulled the covers back to climb in to bed he’d be able to keep his own eagerness hidden. What he did not expect was for Rob, still wearing his unbuttoned jeans, to climb on to the bed on his knees, push him over on to his back and kneel astride him. Even with the blankets and denim between them he knew that in this position Rob would be able feel how hard he was. For fucks sake, five seconds in and his plan was out of the window. His mind scrabbled to catch up with the situation and work out what to do next but Rob’s fingers laced through his own and his hands were lifted above his head and held against the pillow. His hips bucked up without his consent and his lips parted, allowing a gasp of air to rush in to his lungs. His heart thumped erratically in his chest making him dizzy as Rob leant down towards him then stopped just centimetres away to slowly study his face. Eyes roamed across his features taking in every inch as if searching for something and finally fixating on his mouth. Gary’s breath caught in his throat causing him to swallow in an effort to clear his airway. He watched as Rob licked his lips with a quick flick of the very tip of his tongue, then felt his own tongue mimic the action. Rob’s quiet gasp took him by surprise, as did the sudden mutual tightening grip of their hands. He’d not given much thought to kissing Rob. In all the imagined scenarios of what they might do together, how far they may go and what they may try, simple kisses hadn’t really cropped up. Now there was nothing he wanted more. He needed to taste Rob’s mouth as much as he needed oxygen. No, he needed it more than he needed oxygen. He lifted his chin, silently pleading for the touch of lips on his own. A small whimper escaped him but he let it go unchecked, all thoughts of taking charge, of not begging, pleading and whining for the touch of the man above him were gone from his mind. His body had won a practically uncontested battle and all he could do, all he wanted to do, was give in to the desire that flooded over him.  
He whimpered again when Rob moved closer to place tiny, feather soft kisses on his cheekbones, along the line of his jaw, even in the corner of his eye, sending electric tingles across his skin with every one. As Rob tilted his head and moved again Gary’s mouth opened and his body arched up, begging for the kiss, only to be denied as Rob instead kissed, then licked the pulse point in his neck that leapt in a frantic rhythm. A quiet but earnest “Please” escaped his lips. Rob pulled back a little, his smile was gentle not cocky, his eyes soft with just thin band of green around huge pupils “Have some patience” Rob whispered then dipped his head to run the tip of his tongue along the edge of Gary’s ear and gently suck the lobe. “Oh fuck Rob” he groaned, lifting his hips to rub his aching erection against the blankets between them in an effort to get some friction. Suddenly a huge jolt of electricity shot through him, his eyes screwed shut, goose bumps leapt up on his skin, the entire length of his body, as he felt Rob kiss, then suck, then bite that unbearably sensitive spot by his ear. “OH!”, it was almost a shout, silenced before he had time to recover by the crush of soft, warm lips on his own, the slide of hot tongue in to his mouth and his senses exploding.


	4. Part 4: Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's just smut really. A little bit of the L word but mostly PWP!  
> A big long. The last 2 bits are short.

Rob studied Gary’s face, trying to work out what he was thinking. What was he feeling? Was this just sex to him? Would there ever be love? His gaze reached the parted, pink lips that he ached to kiss, stopping his train of thought and mesmerising him. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything but the build up was so exquisite it almost hurt and he wanted it to last just a little longer. “Not yet” he reminded himself silently. He watched Gary swallow then lick his lips but didn’t notice his own gasp escape or the tightening grip of hands, his slightly drunk mind was focused only on that mouth. He almost caved in as Gary whimpered and tilted his mouth upwards but, determined to make this last, he moved to brush his lips over the soft skin of Gary’s face. Breathing in his smell, revelling in the sensations of warm ragged breaths on his cheeks and the flutter of golden brown eyelashes against his lips. When he touched the jumping pulse in Gary’s neck with the tip of his tongue “please” whispered against his ear sent a shiver through him. He pulled back to read the face below him again. The want there had changed to need but would it ever change to love? He smiled softly at the familiar features, sure that one day he would see love there. “Have some patience” he whispered to himself and moved to continue his exploration. As he tasted Gary’s ear a coarsely grunted “oh fuck Rob” and rub of hard, blanket covered cock against his denim clad arse destroyed the last of his resolve and he moved in for the kill. A perfectly aimed attack on the spot that made Gary come undone got the desperate response he was learning to expect but would never learn to resist. Finally crushing their mouths together he let himself get lost in the man he loved.

The sensations that flowed over him made thought impossible, he could only feel. The kiss was deep, hard and wet; lips crushed together in frantic desperation, then gradually became soft, exploratory and emotional. Suddenly hands fisted in to the back of his hair pulling him in closer and again the kiss turned rough. It went on and on, tongues dancing, devouring, discovering. Lips moving together, only losing contact for a moment now and then to let them hurriedly drag in enough air to continue the dance. After a lifetime the hands in his hair smoothed down his back to grip his hips and hold them still while the body beneath his slammed up and ground against him. Sucking air past his teeth with a loud hiss Rob started to move his kisses lower. Straightening his legs he lay down, one thigh pressed firmly between Gary’s who rutted against it grunting quietly. Rob felt his cock throbbing in response, begging to be released from the confines of his jeans, pleading to be touched. His boxers were wet against his skin from the dribbled precum seeping from him. Ignoring it he moved down, lowering the covers as he went, exposing new skin to worship. Across the line of a shoulder, dipping his tongue in to the fold of an armpit, then back and lower to find the small hard nub of a nipple waiting it’s turn. A gentle suck followed by a sharp nip of teeth then a soothing slather of warm tongue earned him finger print bruises on his shoulder blade and the satisfaction of hearing his name roughly shatter the quiet of the room. His reward for seeking out the other nipple and giving it similar treatment was fingernail dents in both upper arms. Sliding his arms under the small of Gary’s back, pulling him so, so close, he buried his face in the smooth skin of his stomach, breathing him in, wanting to melt in to him. “Gaz”. The whispered word was a caress as it fell from his lips. Tender fingers slipped in to his hair to hold him tight for a few seconds making his heart ache but he couldn’t help giving a soft chuckle when they nervously encouraged him to move lower. Pushing himself up he knelt over one of Gary’s shins. Green eyes locked with blue, holding, speaking, but neither quite understanding what the other was saying. It was Rob that looked away first, the reality of what he was about to do sending a flurry of nerves down his spine. He didn’t know how. Shit, he’d only had it done to him a couple of times, never dreamed he actually be doing it to someone. He couldn’t mess this up, it had to be the best Gaz had ever had. Rob took a breath, pulled the covers down to expose the red, straining erection that he wanted to taste but was almost afraid to. He saw Gary’s breaths speed up and hands stretched towards him so he linked them to his own. He rested his forearms on Gary’s hips in an attempt to stop him thrusting up too far, dipped his head and took as much cock in to his mouth as he could. The hot, taught skin slid like silk against his lips. He breathed in the faint musky smell, tasted the hint of salt on clean skin, relished the feel and weight on his tongue. Slowly, unsurely, he began to move, lifting up so that just the tip was in his mouth, exhaling though his nose on to wet skin that twitched and jumped in approval. He explored with his tongue running along the ridge, in to the slit, then sliding back down along the thick vein on the underside. He almost leapt away in panic as his teeth accidentally caught and dragged but the noise that tore from Gary’s throat was far from disproving. He fell in to a slow steady rhythm, tongue flattened against the smooth heat, letting his teeth catch just enough now and then, a gentle suck on the upstrokes and a breeze of exhale on the downs. Loosening a hand he moved it to cup Gary’s tight balls, palming them up holding them against the base of Gary’s cock where his mouth could not reach, forming a ring around the neglected space with his fingers and thumb. “Fuck, shit, Bob” Gary barked and thrust up hard in to the back of Rob’s throat making him gag and his eyes water. He made to pull away to swallow and catch his breath but a soft hand on the back of his head asked him to not break contact so he paused at the top to compose himself. “Sorry Baby, it’s just too good. I’ll be careful” Gary whispered making Rob’s heart melt and his breath harder to catch but not quite restoring his already shaky confidence. He turned his head and licked down to the base, then back up over the tip and cautiously slid the length back in to his mouth to resume his rhythm. Gary was true to his word and it was only the tensing of his thigh muscles and increasing whimpers after several minuets that caused Rob to stop, not wanting it to be over yet. A ripple of nerves ran over him when he decided what to do next. Ignoring Gary’s wail of displeasure he moved away to stand at the end of the bed throwing the blankets to the floor then stripping his jeans and boxers off in one movement. Seeing the blue eyes fix on his own hardness he couldn’t resist giving himself and few fast, tight, strokes watching to see the reaction. It did not disapoint. His cock oozed more precum in thanks of being noticed but was again left wanting as, with a dose of vodka induced bravery, he climbed back on to the bed, pushed Gary’s knees up as far as he could and buried his tongue in to the tight hole that clenched, twitched and finally softened to allow him in. The noise that escaped Gary’s throat was a roaring shuddering sob that shot straight to Rob’s cock making him hump in to the sheet beneath him. Jesus, fuck, don’t move, don’t come, oh fucking hell how can this be so good he screamed in his own mind. He tried frantically to keep control of his body but Gary’s legs opened further, hands on his head pulled him in tighter and he was losing the battle to stop moving his hips and not to waste his load on the sheet. He sang a song in his head but couldn’t remember the words. Tried to remember his times tables. In desperation he thought “you’ve got your tongue in Gaz’s arse” but that just made thing twenty times worse. “Don’t let him break your heart” echoed through his mind, stilling his body taking him back from the edge in an instant. No! Fuck off Mark!  
“Bob?” The whisper pulled him back to reality, and relaxed his muscles. The hands in his hair stopped pulling, smoothing over it instead, soothing his heart. Giving a soft contented groan he continued his ministrations. He pulled Gary’s cheeks apart to get in closer still, wetting the puckered skin as he licked and probed then carefully pushed the tip of his thumb in. The ring of muscle just inside surprised him as it blocked his path. He wiggled his thumb against it earning a loud grunt and encouraging lift of hips from Gary. Desperately hoping it was the right thing to do he pushed hard and watched his thumb disappear up to the knuckle. From the noises, the squirming and the finger nails that dug into his shoulder leaving perfect crescents of blood he concluded he was getting it right. Encouraged he moved his thumb carefully in and out, running kisses along the underside of Gary’s hard cock, over his tight balls and then licking the lip of skin around his thumb as he moved it gradually deeper with each push keeping a gentle rocking rhythm. Again he felt muscles tighten and heard the change in Gary’s breathing that he was learning to recognise. He slowly slipped his thumb right out, calming the protesting cries with a kiss placed on the slightly open hole and a wide lick up all the way to the tip of Gary’s cock.

On his knees he shifted forward pushing his thighs under Gary’s until they were almost cock to cock. He glanced up to meet blue eyes smiling at him, he smiled back, his heart fluttering in his chest. He couldn’t resist leaning down for a kiss, only by the tiniest margin managing to swallow the words he must not say as they unexpectedly tried to leave his throat. Instead they danced around in his head as his tongue danced in Gary’s wet mouth. He shivered as hands slid down his sides leaving a trail of electric tingles in their wake and when one hand moved between them and fixed tightly around his cock it wept precum in relief at being properly acknowledged at last. He sat up to watch, trembling as desire washed over him. Gary’s long fingers formed a tight ring, squeezing as they moved up and holding softer on the down stroke. He moved his hips in time, thrusting in to the hand that was sending shocks though him then withdrawing, simply so that he could thrust in again. He felt the glowing heat in his balls begin and taking Gary’s cock in his hand began to move in time. Gary grunted in response and moved his own hand faster only to feel Rob’s hand encircle them both, holding them pressed together and governing the speed they moved. Muscles tightened, breaths became shorter and sharper. Rob forced his eyes open to watch the face he loved. Eyes closed, a frown furrowing the brow, lips now dark pink, moist and parted as air was sucked through them in little gasps. Beautiful. He increased the rhythm of his hand, making himself concentrate, keep his eyes open, watch. Gary’s frown deepened, his mouth opened wider and the now familiar whimpering sobs began. He thrust in to Robs hand, digging the nails of his own free hand in to Rob’s knee. “Oh God” he sobbed as he came so hard that the first stream shot up on to his own shoulder. Rob was lost, he closed his eyes and let his own release rush from him. He didn’t hear the noise that tore from his own mouth or see Gary look down to watch as the cum landed on his stomach and mixed with his own. He only saw stars explode behind his closed eyelids and was aware of nothing more except the sensations coursing though his body. It seemed to go on forever and when it finally subsided he could only collapse beside Gary on the bed, a trembling mess curled in to him dragging air in to his lungs like a drowning man.


	5. Part 5: Gary

As his breathing and heart rate eventually returned to near normal Gary slid a hand across Rob’s neck, thumb resting on his cheek and turned to bury his face in the soft black hair. Inhaling the smell of shampoo, smoke, sweat and Rob and leaving a soft kiss. Absorbing and memorising the feel of Rob curled in to him, still catching his beath and trembling slightly. He gave a happy sigh, “fucking hell, Rob”.  
”Yeah, I know” came the contented reply on a small laugh.  
He wanted to roll on to his side and wrap Rob in his arms, just for a while. To pretend that this could last forever, that they weren’t different, that he could fall in love and not have to consider only himself if he was going to achieve all the things in life he’d set out to do. The puddle of rapidly cooling seamen laying across his stomach, chest and shoulder was substantial and would make a big and uncomfortable wet spot on the sheet if he turned on to his side. Sure that neither of them would be happy sleeping on that he instead made do with holding Rob’s face close and breathing in his smell. They lay still and silent for some time each lost in their own thoughts. It was only when the chill of the room made Gary shiver that either of them moved. He felt Rob spring up, hang over the end of the bed fumbling about with something, then the pool covering his torso being haphazardly mopped up. Lifting his head to look he saw Rob making a good effort to clear up the mess using his discarded boxers, smiling a soft, happy smile as he worked. Suddenly green eyes turned to him and once again seemed to be searching his face for something. A puzzled frown crossed his brow but Rob disappeared to hang off the end of the bed again, returning with a knotted bundle of sheets and blankets which he carefully, if ineffectively, tried to untangle. Soon they were, although still tangled, spread enough that both men were covered and warming up. Rob lay down and pulled Gary on to his chest, wrapping him in his arms, holding him tight. Gary snuggled in, he couldn’t help give a grunt of contentment as Rob’s body heat seeped in to him and he forced all thoughts of the future from his head. This was now and all that mattered, at least until the morning.  
” I need to turn off the light” Rob made to move but Gary held him firm, sleepy and not ready to give up the moment.  
”I’ll do it in a minute. I need to get properly cleaned up and sort out the covers too. I’ll do it then” he offered, and nuzzled his face in to Rob’s chest happily.  
Rob didn’t respond other than to tighten his arms and bury his face in Gary’s hair. 

He didn’t get up to turn out the light, or tidy the bed or even clean himself properly. He let sleep wash over him like a warm breeze, slowly drifting, safe, happy and serene. He thought he could hear Rob mumbling in to his hair, unable to hear the words and too sleepy to ask Rob to repeat them he decided he’d ask what they were in the morning, letting a deep, dreamless and restful sleep take him instead.


	6. Part 6: Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit.
> 
> Undecided weather to carry on the series as they do have a night left together, or end it here.

” I need to turn off the light” Rob made to move but to his delight Gary held him firm.  
”I’ll do it in a minute. I need to get properly cleaned up and sort out the covers too. I’ll do it then” the unintentionally cutting reply. A short, sharp pain shot through Rob’s stomach at being told his lovingly administered efforts were not good enough. Then, just as quickly, he was soothed as Gary nuzzled his face in to his chest happily. He tightened his arms around the warm body held close to his chest and buried his face in the blond hair resting by his chin. They lay in comfortable silence, satiated. Minuets passed and Gary did not move instead his breathing slowed and steadied, his body became heavier on Rob’s chest and slowly he fell asleep. Rob breathed him in, wanting to never move from this position, this moment. Pushing his face deeper in to Gary’s hair he spoke a barely audible plea. “Don’t break my heart Gaz. Please let this last. Don’t let it change. I love you. I’ll always love you. I will be good enough. I’ll do whatever you want. Don’t break my heart”.

He lay awake, not moving, fighting to keep thoughts of what could be from his mind, holding Gary tight as he slept so peacefully. As the first light of dawn peered through the crack in the curtains Rob’s eyes finally closed as sleep took him and the lone tear that had been held in the corner of an eye escaped to run down his cheek.


End file.
